fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Canadian
The Canadian people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by the first prime minister of Canada and a dominant figure in the Canadian Confederation, John A. Macdonald. Historical Information Canada as we know it today was shaped by its establishment as a colony of England in the 1700s through the 1800s. Canada was officially united as the Dominion of Canada in 1867 after constitutional changes, although it was still under control of England under the Confederation Act. Canada did not start to shine in global terms until the 20th century. Canada, still having its foreign affairs controlled by England, had troops contributing to World War I and II as a major force in the English military. In the years after the World War II, Canada grew with progressive social reforms including multiculturalism and healthcare changes. And, finally, in 1982, Canada gained full independence from the United Kingdom, now having its own Constitution unconnected to the UK's constitution. Most of Canada's significance comes from the fact that it is, currently, the second largest nation in the world-- second only to Russia. Strategy Ability The Canadians' unique ability is called Final Frontier. In all Canadian cities, tundra tiles provide +0.5 Production and farms may be built on these tiles. Furthermore, tundra tiles all have +2 Appeal when in Canadian territory. This makes Canada the only civilization able to flourish over tundra tiles. The "final frontier" refers to the expansive tundras and uninhabited areas covering northern Canada. In these regions, very few people live, but they are still useful economically and geographically for Canada. Unique Unit The Canadians' unique unit is the Arctic Ranger. This replaces the Ranger unit, thus the Rifling technology is required to unlock it. It has a ranged strength of 68, being more than the typical Ranger, and a melee strength of 58, and is not slowed by terrain. On tundra tiles, it gains +1 movement. The Canadian Rangers are a small component of the Canadian Armed Forces used for protecting the sparcely populated northern regions of Canada where few live, comprised of volunteer forces. Unique Building The Canadians' unique building is the Cape Cod. It replaces the Neighborhood district, requiring the Urbanization technology in order to be built. The Cape Cod provides housing based on the Appeal of a tile (between 4 to 6 extra Housing), but provides +2 Production for every adjacent Farm tile. The Cape Cod is a popular type of housebuilding style built during early colonial times in New England and Canada. The style lost prominence as time passed, but it is still somewhat prevalent to this day. Leader John A. Macdonald (1815-1891) is the leader of Canada. He was the first prime minister of Canada, and the most prominent figure in the Confederation. Macdonald is mostly known for the part he played in the Canadian Confederation. He is known for having implemented policies and changes to Canada which allowed it to be established and shaped into the nation known in modern time. Leader Ability John A. Macdonald's unique ability is Fathers of Confederation. When a settler founds a city for Canada, this city starts with 6 extra tiles of territory, chosen randomly around the city center. The Fathers of Confederation were an early concept in Canadian history; they were the people who attended the conferences preceding the Canadian Confederation. Over the process of this Confederation, the British colonies in what is today Canada were united into one nation, under the dominion of a Canadian government. Traits *Preferred Religion: Protestantism *Preferred Government: Democracy *Disliked Government: Fascism *Preferred Victory: Cultural *Historical Era: Industrial Era *Behavior: Creative / Protective *Disliked Behavior: Imperialistic *Geographic Group: North American Cities Capital City: Ottawa Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Toronto *Montreal *Calgary *Vancouver *Edmonton *Quebec City *Mississauga *Winnipeg Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Brampton *Halifax *Hamilton *Saskatoon *Surrey *Laval *Regina *Charlottetown Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *St. John's *Markham *Vaughan *Gatineau *Burnaby *Whitehorse *Windsor *Yellowknife Category:Subpages Canadian